Broken Embraces Rewritten
by GuardianSaint
Summary: After the birth of the prince, it was a race to find the perfect queen. When a cub is found, is she right for the throne? Is she right for the prince? What about the lioness who did fall for the prince? Will she get her king or will she watch the one she loves marry someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: No secret here, just another series being rewritten. I read some bad writing and had to rewrite it. Now without further ado here's the first chapter of Broken Embraces Rewritten. **

"I can't believe it's finally happening." mumbled a large golden furred lion as he paced outside a cave.

A dark brown lion with a darker brown mane and blue eyes sat not far with a smile on his face."Muffy, calm down. Sarabi's a strong girl."

Mufasa sighed before looking at his long time friend, "I know that Safi."

Just then a grey baboon walked out of the cave with a smile. The king's amber eyes lit up as he ran over."Is my mate ok? The cub?"

The baboon chuckled, "Ah, de queen and prince r ok."

Mufasa smiled, "Thanks Rafiki!" before bolting in the cave.

In the back laid a dark beige lioness with dark brown ear rims. In her paws were a golden cub.

"Mufasa, come meet our son. Simba."

Mufasa beamed at at his son, the queen reached to nuzzle her mate but lion pulled away. Sarabi frowned but ignored it as one of her best friends walked in.

"Mufasa?"

The king looked and seen a heavily preagant light brown lioness with dark green eyes.

"Yes, Mesha?"

"Sarafina just gave birth."

Mufasa frowned but forced a smiled, "What's the sex?"

"A girl, sire. I wanted to ask you something..." The lioness started but stopped when Mufasa turned back to his queen.

"Sarabi, I know who will be Simba's queen."

"Who?" The queen asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sarafina's little girl."

Sarabi smiled lightly, "That's great."

Mufasa looked at his son and smiled before getting up and walked out of the cave. Sarabi sighed as tears fell from her orange eyes.

"Rabi, you ok?"

The queen sniffed up some tears, "I'm fine. What did you want to say?"

Mesha looked down, "I wanted to ask, if my cub could be bethroled to the prince."

Sarabi frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry.""No. No. I should of known."

Sarabi sighed as Mufasa walked in with a huge wide grin on his muzzle."Its settled. Sarafina's daughter Nala, is to be Simba's queen."

Sarabi and Mesha shared a look, both knowing the true reason behind the bethrole.

-O-

A few weeks passed and was Safi's turn to place infront of the nursery cave.

"You shouldn't pace like that. After all, Mesha's a strong girl."

The dark brown lion stopped and glared at the king, who had a smirk on his muzzle."Not cool!"

Mufasa laughed before Sarabi walked out of the cave with a smile."You have two beautiful cubs."

Safi smiled before walking in the cave. Where Mesha laid with two cubs in her paws. One cub was a light creamy brown with dark green eyes. The other was dark brown with rich blue eyes.

"What are they're names?"

Mesha smiled at her mate, "The boy is Mheetu and the girl is Kula."

"They're wonderful, like you." purred the dark brown lion as he nuzzled his mate


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Anime-King15; Very cute indeed. **

**ThatTexasKid; I'm glad to know you loved it. Nothing will charge that I know of right now. **

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; I'm glad you liked it. **

Time went by faster than the new mothers wanted. As their babies were now old enough to eat meat and venture alone. One bright sunny morning Kula was the first to get up. She stood at the peak and watched the animals began their day before running in the cave.

"Mheetu! Mheetu! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes!" the light creamy brown cub groaned.

"But you promised to take me to the watering hole."

Mheetu blinked his eyes opened and saw his sister about to cry. He cursed himself for making her feel like that."Come on. I'll race ya!"

Kula brightened up before running out of the cave with her brother.

-O-

"Oh my...did you hear?"

"No. What?"

"The prince is coming to the watering hole today!"

A bright golden cub with a black tuff on his head and dazzling green eyes was lying under a shaded tree with two female cubs nearby. He groaned at their gossip. Which is currently about his cousin, Simba.

"Hey Malka!"

The golden cub looked and seen two cubs heading his way. One was dark golden with a russet tuff on his head and blue eyes. The other cub was dull brown with a messy tuff on his head and brown eyes.

"What's up, Tojo, Chumvi?"

"Oh nothing much." said the dull brown cub with a smile.

"You guys seen Mheetu?"

The dark golden cub shook his head, "I heard he's with his sister..."

"I have you seen her coat. It looks like mud!"

The boys looked and frowned the cubs that were nearby were teasing their friend's sister.

"Don't pay them no mind, Kula." Mheetu whispered to his sister.

Kula nodded but couldn't shake the disgusted looks off the other cubs' faces."Um...I'm going to walk around."

Mheetu looked at his sister and frowned, "Ok. Don't go to far."

Kula nodded before running off. Mheetu sighed before growling at the cubs that made his sister sad on his way towards his friends.-O-

"I can't believe father wants me to be apart of that!" growled a rich golden cub with orange eyes.

"They just sit and gossip!"

The cub was pacing behind a bush and didn't see a lifted root, where he tripped and went rolling. The cub rolled in to something soft.

"Ow!"

The cub looked and seen he rolled into another cub."Sorry."

Kula smiled, "It's okay."

"I'm Simba."

"You mean Prince Simba?"

Simba frowned as he growled, "Yeah.."

Kula pinned her ears, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes! That's all I hear is prince this...prince that! All the girl cubs do is throw themselves at me because of my title! I bet you're going to do the same!"

Kula was shocked but she managed to choke out, "I'm not like them. I don't care if you're a prince. I just want a friend."

Simba tilted his head, "But why not look at the watering hole?"

"I was there...with my brother. But some cubs started to make fun of me."

Simba growled, "I won't stand that!" Then he looked at Kula, "Show me."

Kula nodded nodded and head for the watering hole with Simba by her side."I didn't get your name?"

"Kula.."

Simba smiled, "That's a pretty name."

Kula blushed as her blue eyes looked down which made Simba chuckled."We're going to be best friends and for a long time."

Kula smiled at the prince before continuing her journey to the water hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:Thank you Pirate22 and SpiritedLion for reviewing. I'm sorry about the late update but now here's chapter three of Broken Embraces Rewritten. **

Malka was lying down glaring daggers at the two lioness cubs not far away. His friends were nearby, in a heated game of tag. He wasn't in the mood. He couldn't shake the hurt look off of Kula's face.

"Oh..my! I can't believe she with him!"

Malka looked up and seen his cousin with Kula. He looked at the two lioness cubs and growled."Shut up, Nala! Like you're anything pretty to look at! "

Actually she was...Nala had aquamarine eyes and peachy cream fur. The two cubs looked similar but different. The reason why? Kula and Nala are cousins. Safi and Sarafina are brother and sister.

"How dare you speak to her like that! You creep!" growled a creamy orange cub with gold eyes and a creamy orange tuff on her head

"What did you call me!?" Malka growled with his teeth bared.

Soon a golden blur was in the middle of his cousin and his new friend's rival. Well...one of them."Don't you ever talk to my cousin like that!" The prince snarled.

"How can you defend him! He's a freak...a creep like his father!" said Nala with her nose in the air.

"Don't talk about my father! You slut!"

"Yeah! Leave my uncle out of your mouth!"

Nala rolled her eyes and got up to walk away."Whatever! Come on Tama, let's go find the others."

The creamy orange cub glared at Malka before smiling at Simba and following her friend.

"What's going on?" Kula asked as she came from hiding.

Malka's green eyes lit up at the sight of the pretty brown cub. Kula may have a darker pelt, but she resembles Nala to the 'T'. She has colorless paws, her muzzle, under belly and inner thighs are a dusty brown. Her tail tuff is a few shades darker than her fur and her nose is like Nala's but black. And Malka has a crush on her.

"I'm so glad you're alright." said Malka as he nuzzled the brown cub.

Kula blushed but as she was being nuzzled, she didn't see the glare from the prince.

-O-

A few days later Sarabi walked up to the top of Pride Rock, in search of her mate, when she saw Sarafina up there with him. The queen hid behind a rock, but had a clear view and hearing of what's happening.

"Mufasa...I know why you want Nala to be Simba's mate."

Mufasa moved closer, so their bodies was touching. "Do you?"

"You want Simba to marry Nala, since you couldn't marry me."

Sarabi gasped, she knew it. Tears slowly fell from her orange eyes.

"I love you Fina. I would do anything to be with you. But laws are made for a reason...what type of king would I be if you broke a long tradition law?"

Sarafina sighed, "A bad one. I don't want that."

Mufasa nuzzled the dark cream lioness with a loving purr. Sarafina nuzzled back as tears fell from her light green eyes.

"I love you, Mufasa."

"I love you too."

Sarabi turned and ran down the slope, down the rocky stairs and into the savannah. Hot, burning tears falling in her retreat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Guest2; Thanks, very sad and that's just the beginning. Now you don't.**

**Guest1; Thanks, I'm going to try anf finish this and the sequels.**

**SpiritedLion; Thanks, I didn't like Nala and some of the others in the last version and had to changed their colors. But I'm glad you liked them.**

**Sorry for late update, will be more frequent.**

The animals of the Pride Lands had began to retreat to their homes as the stars shined brightly over the dark lands. Mufasa gave a big yawn as he made way into the cave. His pride was getting ready for sleep. The large golden king made way over to the royal platform to see his son sound asleep. But something's up...where's Sarabi. Mufasa looked around the cave and saw everyone but his queen. He walked back out and seen his brother in-law coming up the rocky stairs.

"Aiwa, have you seen Sarabi?"

Aiwa has beige-brown fur with a light tan-ish underbelly, orange and a dark, gray-brown mane.

"So now you're worried about my sister's well being!"

Mufasa bared his teeth, "I'm her mate and how dare you speak to me like that! I'm the king!"

Aiwa rolled his eyes, "Some mate, nuzzling up with her best friend! You two should be a shamed of yourselves!"

Mufasa's eyes widen, "How did you know!?"

"She saw you and Sarafina and came running to me!" Aiwa bared his claws as he snarled, "I told you when you married her, to don't hurt her!"

Mufasa sighed, "I know..."

Aiwa straighten up and growled, "You lucky bastard! If it wasn't for Simba you would be dead!"

With that the beige-brown lion turned and headed down the rocky stairs towards his own kingdom. Mufasa turned to enter the cave to come nose to nose with Sarafina.

"Oh...um.."

"I heard." said Sarafina with her head low, "But there's something I need to tell you."

Mufasa looked from the savannah to the dark cream lioness.

Sarafina took a deep breathe and looked at her lover, "Mufasa...I'm preagant."

Mufasa's eyes widen, "You're preagant!"

"Yes...aren't you happy?"

Mufasa sighed, "I'm thrilled, Fina. But...Sarabi..."

"I understand...you love her too."

Mufasa nodded and nuzzled the cream lioness. "I'll be there for the cub."

Sarafina smiled lightly, "I know."

-O-

As the sun shined highly above the plains, the sound of children laughter was heard.

"Ha! Try and catch me Princey Paws!" laughed Kula as she ran from Simba.

"Oh I will!" playfully growled the golden prince.

Simba went to pounced on the dark brown cub, but went over and rolled into something soft.

"Hey!"

Simba shook his head before looking at what or who he rolled into. When his orange eyes landed on a peachy cream cub with aquamarine eyes, he growled.

"What are you doing here?!"

Nala looked down, "I'm sorry about before...I was wondering if we could be friends."

Simba glared at her, "I'm not the one you should be talking to."

Nala looked and seen Kula slowly walking over. With a sigh she walked over to her cousin.

"I'm sorry, Kula. Friends?"

Kula looked at Simba, who gave her a reasuring smile. Kula looked back at Nala and smiled.

"Friends."

Nala smiled, "Come on. I'm it!"

Simba and Kula laughed before running off with Nala after them.


End file.
